fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Gauntlet Part series
The Final Gauntlet Part stages basically throw the entire populations of all previous (canon) stages at you one-at-a-time, and each "Part" of the gauntlet has 10 stages represented in it (except for Part 6, which is the Mountain series.... Mountaintop included. Yes, that means one of EVERY single boss which appears there on a single screen. That Part only has 3 stages in it due to how Mountaintop itself was a bit of a gauntlet (another word for "challenge", "trial", or "ordeal", basically), thus it wouldn't be right to have more screens show up after beating the one screen that easily beats the Desert screen from Mountaintop in difficulty). They are the final stages of the whole game, however you still only get the "see you. next version." message for beating the stage which is otherwise the final stage; the Final Gauntlet counts as post-ending. Although successfully beating the final Part of the Final Gauntlet will net you a giant "CONGRATS! you are a master SR player! hats off to you! ;)". Though if you were using any hacks (i.e. Cheat Engine), an even bigger "NOT!!!! >:( you're so lazy you can't be bothered to use actual skill?! REALLY NOW?!?!?!" will show up instead in the red 'game over' font 2.5 seconds after the normal message appears. In the Final Gauntlet, all swimming enemies fly instead, though otherwise have the same AI. All screens use a random part of the landscape from the stage being represented. Universal modifiers apply to each Part of the Gauntlet: Part 1 has all enemies with 300 times the LP, each enemy's min AT is brought up to their max AT, which is then multiplied by 2, and the max AGI values for each of them is set to 1000 (meaning brought down to the same as min AGI). The stages follow the BOOK order, so Part 1 has Opening Street, Grassland 1-7, and Hill Country 1-2. The enemies all count as 75 levels higher than normal in Part 1, and have their drop rates set to 0 here, for their drops are useless at the point of the game which you unlock the Final Gauntlet. The universal modifiers to the enemy stats are there to keep it challenging and rewarding enough for players who have gotten to the end of the game. For stages with over 100 enemies total, some enemies are removed, but the screens for stages with over 100 enemies total in them will always have a grand total of 100 enemies. I will post the counts of each enemy on each screen sometime later. (For those not yet in the know, the max AGI for enemies in SR seems to set by some odd value between 1 and 1000, and the closer this value is to 1000, the closer the max AGI is to the min AGI until right at 1000, the max AGI matches the min AGI. However, the exact way this value is calculated out for if it's any lower than 1000 remains unknown, so Ivan247, me, anyone else trying to figure it out, and I guess ultimately the whole SR community when you look at the big picture would appreciate it if you could pitch in even just in the smallest ways to help get the formula used for max AGI figured out so max AGI can also be put on (official) enemy pages). I still have yet to decide what the stat modifiers should be for Part 2 onward, but the stages they each contain are: Part 2: Hill Country 3, Castle Gate, Castle, Lake, Forest 1-2, Cavern 1-3, and Seaside 1 Part 3: Seaside 2-4, Submarine 1-4, Submarine Shrine, Mist Grove 1-2 Part 4: Mist Grove 3, ???, Desert 1-5, Oasis, Desert 6-7 Part 5: Pyramid, Desert 8, Beach 1-3, Cavern 4-6, Snowfield 1-2 Part 6: Mountain 1-2, Mountaintop Part 7: Snowfield 3-8, Frozen Lake, Ice Castle, Snowfield 9, Beach 4 Enemy counts: Part 1: Opening Street: Green Smiley Walker x40, Cyan Smiley Walker x13, Red Smiley Walker x35, Blue X Walker x11, Grey Boss Smiley Walker x1 Grassland 1: Green Skull Snake x42, Grey Smiley Snake x20, Red Skull Snake x6, Green Boss Skull Snake x12 Grassland 2: Tan Skull Bat x24, Orange Smiley Walker x48, Purple X Walker x15, Orange Skull Bat x7, Grey Boss Skull Bat x1 Grassland 3: Green Skull Dragon x22, Green Smiley Snake x36, Green Skull Bat x19, Red Big Skull Dragon x7, Orange Boss Skull Dragon x1 Grassland 4: Blue Fairy Snake x74, Grey X Walker x8, Red Fairy Snake x6, Blue Boss Fairy Snake x12 Grassland 5: Green Smiley Tree x50, Pink Skull Snake x30, Orange Smiley Tree x17, Red Boss Smiley Tree x3 Grassland 6: Grey Smiley Tree x38, Green Fairy Bat x22, Orange Fairy Bat x17, Purple Boss Smiley Tree x1 Grassland 7: Grey Smiley Tree x24, Green Smiley Wheel x29, Yellow Smiley Wheel x19, Orange Boss Smiley Wheel x1 Hill Country 1: Green Big Smiley Walker x11, Green Smiley Walker x27, Brown X Walker x23, White Boss X Walker x1 Hill Country 2: Blue Big Skull Bat x12, Blue Skull Bat x20, Green Skull Tree x19, Orange Boss Skull Bat x1 Part 2: Hill Country 3: Green Big Smiley Snake x5, Green Big Fairy Snake x5, Pink Skull Tree x19, White Boss Smiley Snake x1 Castle Gate: White Skull Stickman x66, Red Skull Stickman x12, Orange Smiley Wheel x8, Sub-Castle Boss x1 Castle: Castle Boss x1 Lake: Yellow Skull Fish x31, Pink Skull Tree x35, Green Smiley Fish x33, White Boss Smiley Fish x1 Forest 1: Tan Skull Snake x25, Green Cap Mushroom x47, Red Skull Snake x25, Green Boss Cap Mushroom x3 Forest 2: Tan Skull Bat x20, Purple Cap Mushroom x41, Red Skull Bat x21, Purple Boss Cap Mushroom x1 (And if someone could please finish filling in the enemy names for me, that would be wonderful. I have the number counts already (that is, for keeping each screen within the 100-enemies-per-screen limit, so no correcting counts please), so simple enough a process, just a little boring. If no one else does it by the time I happen to be up to it again then I'll defintiely still do it sometime later) Cavern 1: 31 21 16 1 6 Cavern 2: 34 35 24 1 6 Cavern 3: 24 15 22 5 5 Seaside 1: 30 23 7 30 1 Part 3: Seaside 2: 38 8 45 8 1 Seaside 3: 30 45 7 1 Seaside 4: 0 59 40 1 Submarine 1: 44 45 10 1 Submarine 2: 74 14 11 1 Submarine 3: 70 18 7 5 Submarine 4: 30 60 7 1 Submarine Shrine: 2 Mist Grove 1: 41 34 24 1 Mist Grove 2: 35 10 9 1 Part 4: Mist Grove 3: 34 35 30 1 ???: 98 2 Desert 1: 18 65 16 1 Desert 2: 59 15 25 1 Desert 3: 3 75 17 5 Desert 4: 21 45 33 1 Desert 5: 7 7 36 50 Oasis: 19 40 40 1 Desert 6: 40 52 7 1 Desert 7: 30 53 16 1 Part 5: Pyramid: 2 Desert 8: 50 5 6 1 Beach 1: 45 43 11 1 Beach 2: 35 30 25 10 Beach 3: 5 30 30 1 Cavern 4: 71 6 6 1 16 Cavern 5: 56 38 4 1 1 Cavern 6: 8 80 8 1 3 Snowfield 1: 80 7 12 1 Snowfield 2: 56 32 11 1 Part 6: Mountain 1: 36 55 8 1 Mountain 2: 46 46 5 1 Mountaintop: 1 of EVERY single boss that appears in Mountaintop. Who thought the Desert screen was hard? New Cavern Boss screen used everytime without fail Part 7: Snowfield 3: 91 0 8 1 Snowfield 4: 10 12 14 2 Snowfield 5: 25 70 4 1 Snowfield 6: 13 12 45 30 Snowfield 7: 25 4 70 1 Snowfield 8: 11 80 6 3 Frozen Lake: 15 8 13 1 Ice Castle: 2 This page is by RadiantDarkBlaze. I don't mind people organizing this into better, cleaner sections for me, though (at least for now) I'd greatly appreciate it if people could refrain from changing any text/wording, or adding anything. (By this I mean you can change sentence and/or paragraph order, maybe add (a) section heading(s), though nothing more than that for now please). If there's anything you'd like to suggest changing or adding to this, please just go to my talk page and suggest your ideas to me. This page was originally created by RadiantDarkBlaze, but RDB has since coldly abandoned this idea xD Therefore, anyone may now make whatever edits they see fit to this page :P (; Category:Stick Ranger Stages